


On a Whim

by zukatara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukatara/pseuds/zukatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Mai and Ty Lee, along with Zuko, betrayed Azula at the Crossroads of Destiny? Everyone will end up being here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Whim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimberly_T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_T/gifts).



Zuko rubbed his forehead in complete disgust. The way Azula put it, there was only one choice. There was ONLY ONE. He was about to side with her when Mai stood by his side. He looked at her in wonderment. This was, more likely than not, going to get both of them killed. He looked over towards the Avatar, and Katara's stare told him he had to make a decision, fast, before Azula attacked. And no, she wouldn't help. This was his battle and both of them knew it perfectly well. He had to do it alone.

"Well, Zuzu?" asked Azula. "Treachery or Father's eternal gratefulness?" _Azula always lies, Azula always lies_... "You know, Zuko, there's only one reasonalble choice." _Azula always lies, Azula always lies_...Azula. Always. Lies. He took a deep breath.

"I've made my choice." _Beat beat beat_. The silence stretched painfully. "Uncle Iroh." _Beat beat beat_. "Will you forgive me?" Iroh gave the tiniest of nods. The signal.

Azula hissed, "No!"

~~~

She didn't get three steps closer before she was chi blocked. Mai rushed to Ty Lee, her expression almost as inscrutable as always.

"Why did you side with us? You know it's going to get you killed." Ty Lee shook her head her eyes fearful. Her look told Zuko and Mai perfectly what they'd feared all along: that Ty Lee would never hear a word against Azula; her cheerful nature just wouldn't permit it.

But Azula was now recovered, and while the three-way exchange had been going on between Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee, she had begun fighting Aang, although the fire from her bending was not fully blue--it still had purple edges. There wasn't a moment to lose. Zuko wiped his brow. There were five people glaring in disapproval at him, and one of them couldn't even see. To top it all off, his sadistic sister was now in tent on killing the Avatar, the last great hope for the world. _Ashes_ , what was a banished Fire Nation prince to do?


End file.
